


Partir en Autriche voir les ornithorynques

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, are penguins birds?, puns
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Au cours d'une soirée, Aziraphale et Crowley débattent sur un sujet important: les pingouins sont-ils des oiseaux ?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Partir en Autriche voir les ornithorynques

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Wheeloffortune-design pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la fic et du titre : D

Un soir, un ange et un démon buvaient depuis six heures quand un sujet de la plus grande importance mit le feu aux poudres. Il démarra ainsi une de ces conversations familières qui parsemaient leur amitié depuis des millénaires. 

\- Crowley, j’ai… j’ai vu un reportaaage jeu… jeudi… gloup… c’est un… un wouaseau !

\- Nan, nan, ça a l’app… gnk l’appar… ça ressemble à un piaf, mais … gloup gloup, c’est pas… regarde l’orni… ornithotho… onitho… le bestiau avec le bec bizarre !

\- Pl-plait-il ?

\- Il vit dans l’eau… glou … et il a de la fou… fourrure… 

\- C’est… c’est un castor, mon cher…

\- Nan, nan, nan… il vit… dans une des deux îles là. Avec des… des animaux bizarres. Tu sais, dans le coin où ils… ils ont fait le seigneur des … je sais plus… le seigneur des … des agneaux…

\- Oh des agneaux… répéta l’ange songeur, les yeux un peu dans le vague alors qu’il se rapprochait encore plus du démon. C’est bon de… de l’agneau…

Dans la lumière tamisée de la librairie, les yeux d’Aziraphale paraissaient plus brillants et ses cheveux plus blancs. Comme des plumes en fait. Cela donnait envie à Crowley de se rapprocher à son tour. Il avala sa salive, le goût du vin lui piquant le nez.

\- J’en… j’en prendrai la proch… prochaine fois.

\- Oh merci, dit Aziraphale d’un sourire éclatant, avant de glousser. C’est… c’est… tellement…

Les joues de Crowley virèrent au rouge écarlate des tomates, le rouge qui entraînait les grognements et autres « ça va… »

Cependant, cette fois, il reprit la conversation :

\- Et donc c’est… c’est pas un piaf. L’agneau aussi. Mais… mais le petit machin là, sur l’île…

\- Oh, mon cher, tu parles des kiwi ?

\- C’est ça ! Des kiwi ! Et ça vole pas… donc c’est pas…

\- Mais les au… attend, les autruches aussi !

\- Les autruches ?

\- Les autruches, oui.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi les autruches ?

\- Elles ne… ne volent pas… mais pondent des œufs.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- Oui… oui… et elles mettent leurs têtes dans le sable.

\- C’est… c’est pas les écureuils ça ?

\- Non, non. Leurs têtes… dans le sable.

\- Ah. Et elles font quoi ?

\- … Je sais … je sais pas. Mais on parlait pas de … de ça. On parlait de…

\- Kiwi. Et pingouin.

\- C’est… ça… tous les deux des oiseaux…

\- Ils ne volent… ne volent pas… alors pourquoi ?

\- C’est Ine… inef… fa… comme ça !

\- En… encore et toujours… hic… cette réponse ! Pas marre ?

\- Non, non, je… c’est Elle, tu comprends… je n’ai pas à …à discuter…

\- Sauf avec… avec moi…

\- Pas pareil. Tu es… tu es… si…

Cette fois, ce fut à Aziraphale de rougir, évitant les yeux jaunes de Crowley. Ce dernier claqua sa langue.

\- Ornithorynque.

\- … Pardon ?

\- C’est ça. C’est le bestiau. Et il pond des œufs… sans être un oiseau.

\- Imposs… c’est vrai ?

\- Je te dis et … il a … il a un copain qui… c’est un petit nounours gris… il n’arrête pas de manger du poison… et de tomber…

\- Non, c’est vrai ?

\- Oui, oui… et il… il est en danger, tu vois ? Sauf que les hu… humains le trouvent mignon donc c’est pas comme le dodo… ils veulent pas le voir dispa… gnk disparaître.

\- Oh pauvre dodo… songea à voix haute Aziraphale qui avait la nostalgie des cuisses et des petits poussins. Quel gâchis…

\- Oui, oui…

\- Mais ça ne volait pas non plus…

\- Pas que je me souvienne… sinon, ils seraient… pfiouu envolés !

\- Et donc l’orni…

\- Oui…

\- C’est un oiseau…

\- Just… tement… non, gnk.

\- Mais pas le pingouin.

\- Oui.

\- Ses voies sont… impé… pé… impétrantes.

\- Pén… pénétrables…

\- Oh oui, pénétrables… souffla Aziraphale en regardant la façon dont les mèches soyeuses coulaient sur la nuque de Crowley, sur ses épaules et tranchaient avec le cuir noir des vêtements serrés.

Crowley lui souriait avec ce petit air charmeur qu’il lui connaissait bien.

\- Cr… Crowley… nous… nous… articula avec plus de peine Aziraphale.

\- Oui, mon ange…

Les yeux clairs se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent sur les lèvres démoniaques, presque hypnotisés par leur délicate couleur rouge.

\- Partons en Au… en Autriche…

\- … en Autriche…

\- L’opéra de… de Vienne… et les strudels…

\- En Autriche…

\- Pour les ornitho… les ornithorynques et les… les nounours !

Ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que les deux explosèrent d’un rire à faire trembler le monde.

\- En Autriche… ensemble…

\- Evidemment…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Crowley, plein d’une tendresse millénaire. Les yeux jaunes contenaient tant de douceur, fixés sur un seul point d’ancrage.

\- Là où tu iras, j’irai, mon ange.


End file.
